Esclavo
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: La Federación y el Imperio Vulcano han estado en guerra por años, un nuevo comandante, príncipe de Vulcano parece ser el que concluirá la guerra a favor suyo. De pronto un muy bien parecido capitán de la Flota es capturado intentando encontrar un punto débil en la defensa del Imperio, despertando los bajos instintos del comandante. Colección Fantasías juegos y otras perversiones.


_And I'm back bitches_

 _Todos los personajes son de Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato para jugar con mi pervertida mente._

 _Este fanfinc pertenece a la colección "Fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones". Debido al plot se advierte algo de OoC en Spock durante el transcurso de la fantasía, además de sexo explícito, humillación y dominación. En esta ocasión debo agregar una advertencia extra, incluye Knifeplay, bloodplay y breathplay, es de los fanfics más pesados y oscuros que he escrito así que es enserio la advertencia, si no te gusta el sexo puro y duro esto no es para ti, recomiendo ir a leer otro de mis fanfics más amigables. Para este fanfic Spock es el dominante._

 _Disfruten_

* * *

 **Esclavo**

 _ **De la colección "Fantasías, juegos y otras perversiones"**_

James tiraba del agarre de su captor con todas sus fuerza, sus músculos ardían por el repetido tiempo que llevaba con ese desesperado intento de huir, sin embargo, por mucho que le costara admitir, no era rival para la fuerza superior de aquel ser. El vulcano emitió unas palabras en tono burlón, haciendo mofa de los patéticos intentos humanos de liberarse. Jim supuso que era idioma vulcano y él no sabía hablar vulcano.

―Humano estúpido ―soltó el vulcano en estándar ―ni siquiera se molestan en aprender el idioma del planeta al que tratan de espiar― la carcajada seca del vulcano resonó en la estancia.

El pelinegro lo soltó a la mitad de la habitación sin nada de consideración, James cayó sobre la arena, metiéndosele algo a la boca. Comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, la arena, el clima seco y caliente, además de la falta de oxígeno le impedían dejar de toser. El vulcano respondió ante tales circunstancias soltando otra seca risa.

―Son tan débiles ―espetó ―acusan a los vulcanos de ser impulsivos cuando ustedes mismos no pueden llegar preparados a ningún lado.

James no dejaba de toser, sus pulmones ardían, intentaban a toda costa capturar algo de oxigeno de la atmosfera. Se retorció desesperado. No podía respirar. Su visión comenzó a nublarse cuando de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello que lo distrajo vagamente de la agonía de sus pulmones. Y súbitamente, estos se llenaron del tan ansiado oxígeno.

James alzó la mirada sorprendido. Por primera vez pudo observar bien a su captor. Era un vulcano alto, delgado pero con todos los músculos de su cuerpo perfectamente marcados, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente desordenado, dándole un aspecto salvaje, enmarcando un rostro angulado, una mandíbula fuerte y una nariz perfecta. Sus cejas pobladas puntiagudas coronaban aquel hermoso rostro, justo arriba de unos ojos café chocolate, increíblemente brillantes y expresivos. El vulcano no tenía ninguna expresión en esa hermosa cara, sin embargo en sus ojos Jim vio una fiereza que jamás había presenciado y se estremeció.

―Solo busco que mi esclavo dure más de unas cuantas horas ―dijo el vulcano ante una pregunta jamás formulada, Jim recordó porqué estaba observándolo, porque súbitamente pudo respirar ―a decir verdad tengo muchos planes para mi nuevo juguete, así que intentaré mantenerte con vida ―una sonrisa lobuna se extendió por su rostro mientras los ojos chocolate se encendían aún más de ser posible, le mostró el hipospray en su mano.

James lo miró algo intimidado, aún débil por la falta de oxígeno anterior. El vulcano caminó hasta una silla enorme, más parecida a un trono que a un simple asiento y se desplomó ahí, mirándolo con ojos de burla.

―Yo no seré el juguete de nadie ―dijo Kirk serio, mirándolo con toda la dignidad que pudo desde el suelo donde aún se encontraba.

―Lo serás ―dijo el vulcano serio ―eres mi esclavo ahora Kirk ―así que el vulcano sabía quién era ―estás a mi merced, deberías sentirte afortunado, los vulcanos no suelen tomar prisioneros de guerra, normalmente cuando una nave vulcana se encuentra con una Terrana la destruye.

Era cierto. Los vulcanos eran una raza de altas pasiones, emocionalmente inestables y propensos a la violencia. Ellos eran una raza guerrera, sumamente inteligente y por lo tanto sumamente peligrosa. No solían contener sus impulsos lo suficiente como para tener prisioneros. La Tierra y Vulcano habían tenido una relación muy tensa, y habían estado en guerra intermitentemente desde hace más de 300 años, desde que se encontraron por primera vez surgieron las fricciones. Vulcano formó su imperio y la Tierra junto con otros planetas fundaron la Federación.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Kirk

El vulcano tenía el típico uniforme de la armada vulcana. Una especie de falda negra decorada con oro puro con aberturas a los lados de las piernas para el libre movimiento. A Kirk le recordaba al antiguo uniforme de gladiador romano de la tierra. El pecho estaba descubierto, no llevaba la parte superior de su armadura, es por esto que James había podido observar el cuerpo perfectamente formado de su captor. Llevaba una especie de botas romanas de oro hasta la rodilla. De su cinturón colgaba un arma y en su muslo derecho tenía una funda con una daga dorada también. Tenía una especie de brazalete en la parte superior del brazo, este brazalete estaba compuesto de tres partes, por lo que Kirk intuyó que pertenecía a un alto rango dentro de la armada vulcana.

El pelinegro levantó su ceja.

―¿Es una pregunta sería o un intento de humor humano? ―preguntó

James se sintió algo intimidado ante la mirada intensa de ese ser. Sin embargo respiró profundamente y se paró del suelo mirándolo con desafío.

―No tengo idea de quién eres ―espetó

―¡A mí me hablarás con respeto! ―soltó el vulcano ―¡No te atrevas a dirigirte a mi como tu igual porque no lo soy! ―su mirada era fuego puro, se paró de su asiento y tomó a Kirk del cuello, presionándolo contra una mesa al otro lado de la habitación, utilizó todo su cuerpo para mantenerlo sometido y entonces le susurró peligroso a su oído ―Soy tu amo y señor, por lo que te deberás dirigir a mi como tal ―lo soltó con violencia y le dio la espalda ―Mi nombre es S'chn T'gai Spock

Kirk palideció al escuchar ese nombre, cometió el peor error de su vida al adentrarse con su nave a territorio vulcano.

S'chn T'gai Spock era descendiente de la emperatriz T'Pau, su padre Sarek era el legítimo heredero del trono y aunque Spock no era el primogénito, su hermano había sido deshonrado por lo que ahora él sería el príncipe heredero una vez que su padre asumiera el trono. Spock era conocido por ser uno de los vulcanos más sanguinarios, violentos e inteligentes de la historia. Él era el comisionado de guerra del imperio, bajo su mandato habían llevado a la Tierra a la desesperación.

Durante la última batalla hace ya dos meses la Flota Estelar apenas pudo mantenerse en píe, los vulcanos estuvieron a punto de invadir la Tierra. Lograron resistir, pero apenas. El territorio vulcano se había expandido dramáticamente durante los últimos cinco años, desde que el príncipe había sido ascendido a comisionado. La Federación nunca había visto nada parecido. Los vulcanos solían manejarse por arranques emocionales pero Spock no era así. Él sabía perfectamente cuando descontrolar el poderío vulcano y cuando era mejor esperar. Su control sobre sus emociones lo convirtieron en una de las peores amenazas que había enfrentado la Federación. Es por él por lo que Kirk había sido enviado a espiar las medidas de seguridad de los vulcanos en las fronteras de la zona neutral. La ultima invasión vulcana los había dejado vulnerables y la única manera de no volverse parte del imperio Vulcano era atacándolos primero. Sin embargo los sistemas de detección de naves no registradas habían sido más sofisticado de lo que la Flota Estelar pensaba y el artefacto antirastreo instalado en la nave para dicha misión no había funcionado. Habían sido capturados y ahora el capitán había sido arrastrado a una especie de carpa o tienda de campaña enorme justo en medio del desierto vulcano. Jim maldijo por lo bajo.

―¿Qué quieres de mí? ―preguntó James. El vulcano le respondió con una mirada intensa de advertencia, Kirk respiró profundo, si quería salir de esto vivo tendría que dar su brazo a torcer ―Qué quiere de mi…señor

El vulcano cambió su mirada por una divertida.

―Francamente no planeaba capturarte ni interrogarte, toda la información que requerimos está en la nave o simplemente habría entrado a tu mente ―respondió ―Usando una frase de tu planeta, "tienes suerte de ser bonito".

―¿Disculpe? ―preguntó James perplejo

―El ser un príncipe en Vulcano viene con muchas responsabilidades Kirk ―dijo el pelinegro ― necesito alguien que se encargue de servirme y que satisfaga mis necesidades, no tengo tiempo de tonterías.

James contuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿Necesidades?

―Lo siento, pero no pretendo ser tu muñeco sexual ―le dijo Kirk, olvidando su pasada intención de mantenerse con vida ― Te recomiendo que me mates inmediatamente y te consigas una prostituta.

La cachetada que le siguió a ese comentario le resonó en los tímpanos. Spock lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a él. James comenzó a forcejear nuevamente.

―Existen cosas peores que la muerte, Kirk ―dijo fríamente el vulcano ―Y lamento decirte que si planeas mantener a tu tripulación alejados de aquellas consecuencias, te comportes. Siguen vivos, he decidido venderlos como esclavos ante la alta sociedad vulcana, cultivarán nuestros campos y servirán en nuestras casas. Esto mientras tú te sometas ante mi ¿Entendido?

James se mordió el labio con rabia. Pero al saber que su tripulación no había sido brutalmente asesinada era un alivio.

―Si ―susurró

―¿Si, qué? ―le respondió el vulcano ―te dije anteriormente que me hablaras con respeto. ¿Tan rápido lo olvidas?

―Si… señor ―dijo Kirk agachando la mirada para que no viera sus ojos llenos de odio

―Muy bien ―dijo Spock ―Ya que estás ahí abajo, por qué no me das una muestra de tu conformidad ante tu nuevo amo y ladras.

―¡Qué! ―exclamó Kirk

―Ladra ―dijo el vulcano ―ladra como aquellos canes que ustedes los humanos aman tener de compañía. Ladra, como el perro que eres.

Jim sentía la bilis en la garganta. Miró al vulcano con rabia y se obligó a recordarse a sí mismo que tenía más de cuatrocientas vidas sobre sus hombros.

Ladró

―¡Muy bien! ―le felicitó pelinegro ―Me complace que nos estemos entendiendo. Me pregunto si mi nueva y exótica mascota sabrá hacer gracias ―en su mirada podía notarse la burla, Kirk sabía que únicamente quería humillarlo ―Siéntate, can

Jim obedeció. No iba a dejarse ganar.

―Rueda

Jim lo hizo.

―Échate

Jim cumplió

Spock sonrió ligeramente, complacido. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otra parte de la carpa, le indicó con un gesto que lo acompañara. James se incorporó para seguirlo.

―¡Nadie te dijo que te pararas! ―le reprendió el vulcano ―¡En cuatro!

Jim se volvió a agachar y lo siguió a gatas. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y no era precisamente por el calor, se sentía bastante incomodo siguiendo como perro al tremendo espécimen que era su captor. Entraron a un apartado de la tienda de campaña. James se quedó boquiabierto, aquello parecía una habitación de harem, cientos de almohadas bordadas cubrían la inmensa cama, a la altura del suelo, cubierta de sabanas sedosas. Los colores eran tan variados y a su vez combinaban magníficamente, de no ser por la cabecera de metal en extraños símbolos vulcanos el rubio juraría que se encontraba en alguna especie de fantasía árabe.

―Arriba ―le ordenó el vulcano inexpresivo, señalando la cama, James obedeció sin objetar

Los ojos obscuros de aquel ser lo miraban intensamente, la burla se vía reflejado en ellos, sin embargo debajo de toda esa mofa había un fuego creciente que James jamás había visto en toda su vida, lo hacía sentirse intimidado, atrapado, había algo en esos profundos ojos chocolates que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Kirk mentiría si dijera que no sentía un ligero tirón en la entrepierna al ver el fuego de esos ojos café. Su mente era un revoltijo de sentimientos, enojo, ira, humillación, tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar y llegar a su tripulación, pero… no podía concentrarse al verlo.

―Que buen perro ―dijo Spock

Lo acarició con soltura, con ambas manos, tal como un dueño acariciaría a su Golden retriver después de regresarle la pelota.

―Me parece que debes estar muriendo de calor ―dijo el vulcano, tomó la daga de su muslo ―acostado, panza arriba, ahora ―ordenó

James obedeció algo intimidado. Se sentía impotente, lo cual añadía un nudo en su garganta. Su mente le gritaba por huir, revelarse, su cuerpo de alguna manera no le respondía, le pedía que se quedara. Spock recorrió primero el cuerpo de Kirk con la daga, en sus labios se asomó una sonrisa sanguinaria mientras la punta de aquel arma llegaba al cuello del rubio. Había desollado tantos hombres con ese artefacto, aquella poderosa hoja perfectamente bien afilada reposaba arriba de la delicada piel humana, justo sobre su arteria, un poco de presión y el humano moriría desangrado. Ese pensamiento, tal poder sobre él, sobre su vida, lo éxito de una manera que no había sentido en años. Los horrores de la guerra y su afán de controlarse a sí mismo para controlar a las masas era tal que en varios años no se había permitido el desahogar aquella violencia emocional que poseían los vulcanos.

Spock agitó su brazo con fuerza en un violento arranque. Kirk no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa y terror que salió de sus labios. La mueca burlona del vulcano apareció de nuevo, sin embargo una sombra obscura había dominado gran parte de sus ojos. James esperaba sentir un dolor desgarrador seguido de una visión escarlata, pero no, lo único que sintió fue la tela a los costados de su cuerpo. Con un solo movimiento el vulcano había rasgado su camiseta sin dañar su piel. Con el pecho expuesto es vulcano se relamió los labios antes de inclinarse y saborear la rosada piel del maravillosamente formado torso de Kirk. Al mismo tiempo dejó que la punta de la hoja afilada paseara por el mismo, recordándole a James que su vida estaba en sus manos.

Llego a los pezones rosados, rodeo la aureola con su áspera lengua, los sintió endurecerse bajo su toque y con una gustosa gula mordió aquellas protuberancias hasta que estas parecieron piedrecillas rubí. Kirk gimió con una mezcla de excitación, dolor, miedo e ira.

En contra de su voluntad su miembro comenzaba a hincharse dentro de sus pantalones. El vulcano se sentó justo encima de su pelvis, arrancándole un gemido, tomó la tela del desecho uniforme dorado y rasgó tiras de él, atándolas entre sí para formar una cuerda improvisada, ató las manos del rubio por encima de su cabeza y las aseguro en la cabecera de aquella extraña cama. Acariciando nuevamente el torso desnudo de Kirk con la afilada hoja de la daga bajó hasta la pretina de los pantalones, jugó unos segundos con la daga y el borde de los mismos hasta que con otro rápido movimiento rompió el frente de ellos, llevándose también sus calzoncillos, su ya completa erección encontró un camino hacia la libertad. Spock dejó su arma al lado mientras utilizaba sus manos para terminar de rasgar sus pantalones. Repitió el mismo proceso que con la parte superior de su uniforme, hizo tiras con los jirones y le ató las piernas separándolas, exponiéndolo. Kirk no podía ver de dónde demonios las estaba asegurando, aquello parecía un gigantesco cojín.

Los pensamientos de James se vieron interrumpidos cuando un agudo dolor en su pene lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alarmando volvió la vista hacia su miembro. Spock sostenía la daga a pocos centímetros de su erección, había colocado la afilada punta en el glande, no lo suficiente como para perforar la delicada piel humana pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo gritar. El vulcano sonrió lobunamente y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo del rubio, realizó el mismo recorrido que momentos antes, pero esta vez en lugar de únicamente acariciar la piel rosada con la hoja de la daga, la presionaba con la punta de esta. James gemía, ya no sabía si de dolor o de placer, su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Llegó a los pezones, aquellas rojas piedrecillas, no había disminuido el color ni el endurecimiento desde que los atacó anteriormente. Spock sonrió complacido, colocó amenazante la punta de la daga en el pezón izquierdo del rubio. Poco a poco comenzó a añadir presión. Kirk jura que sintió el momento exacto en el que su dermis cedió ante aquella arma. Spock apartó la daga y con fuerza presiono aquel montículo rosado unas gotas de líquido carmesí aparecieron, el vulcano se inclinó lentamente y con sensualidad lamió cada resquicio ese precioso liquido vital.

James estaba lleno de sudor, su erección comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente así como canal. Su captor rasguño la piel del pecho en camino a su pezón derecho. Hizo exactamente lo mismo. Kirk volvió a gemir, el vulcano volvió a apretar el montículo rosado y nuevamente bebió el hilillo de sangre que salió de ahí, bebiendo como un bebé alimentándose de su madre. James no supo si su mente estaba alucinando, pero él jura que observó un dejo rojo en los ojos tremendamente oscuros de Spock.

El vulcano volvió a recorrer su pecho con la hoja afilada, se detuvo en la clavícula del ojiazul y con precisión quirúrgica hizo un corte justo debajo del hueso, un hilo más abundante que los anteriores recorrió al rubio. Esta vez el vulcano dejó que recorriera un poco de la piel del humano antes de nuevamente recogerlo con la boca. Se detuvo un momento, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pesada, inhalo el dulce aroma del humano, junto con un dejo de sudor y sangre férrica.

Rugió.

Rugió de verdad. Kirk abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, el temor que sintió únicamente potenció su excitación, haciendo de su erección algo casi insoportable. Quería rogar, necesitaba rogar, pero había perdido el habla. Spock tiró con violencia la daga a través de la habitación y con un movimiento puramente primitivo se arrancó su propio uniforme. James observó la gran erección del vulcano, su miembro ligeramente verdoso por la sangre de cobre del alienígena estaba completamente erecto, comenzaba a secretar lubricante a grandes cantidades. El vulcano utilizó su propio lubricante para introducir dos dedos de golpe al estrecho canal humano. James gimió. Por fin obtenía algo de alivio.

El vulcano estrechó el canal meticulosamente, sin perder el fuego casi locura de sus ojos, añadió un tercer dedo, hizo un par de movimientos más antes de decidir que Kirk ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado. Lo embistió con fuerza. James gritó. Un violento vaivén se estableció rápidamente, el vulcano lo follaba sin ninguna consideración. El pobre humano se revolvía en aquella cama sin cesar, tiraba de sus ataduras intentando desesperadamente aferrarse de algo en aquella intensa locura de placer a la que estaba siendo sometido. Su cabeza se sentía tal ligera, no podía sentir nada más que el vulcano taladrando su entrada.

Spock lo llevó al límite cuando tomó su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo furiosamente. James gritó una vez más, raspándose la garganta. No pudo evitarlo, chorros de blanco semen se dispararon de su miembro con una fuerza sorprendente. Y el vulcano no paraba, lo seguía embistiendo sin preocuparse de aquel esclavo que yacía en su cama. El vulcano, sin dejar de embestir, levantó su cadera y colocó algunas almohadas debajo de él. Con esa nueva posición rosó aquel dulce punto dentro de Jim. Jim rugió en una mezcla de dolor y placer, su miembro flácido yacía en su vientre lleno de su propia culminación.

Y el vulcano no paraba. Seguía embistiendo, estimulando su próstata. Jim jadeaba, se revolvía con desesperación, tirando de sus ataduras, queriendo rogar por que parara pero sin encontrar las palabras. Demasiado, demasiado placer, no podía con tanto, no podía, era tanto que dolía. Spock dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo encima de él, logrando un ángulo mucho más directo. Jim se estremeció y gimió al sentir aquel cuerpo poderoso sometiéndolo, dominándolo.

Spock puso su mano en su boca para acallar los gritos y de un momento a otro sujetó la nariz del rubio, impidiendo el paso de oxígeno, impidiendo el aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir. Jim quiso jadear pero no pudo. Su próstata la sentía al rojo vivo, enviándole dolorosas señales de placer cada vez más intensas y entonces no pudo contenerlo, explotó. Explotaron, los dos juntos y al mismo tiempo en un violento y poderoso orgasmo. Spock quitó la mano de la boca del rubio dejando que sus pulmones volviesen a respirar y que su garganta emitiera el grito más impresionante que el joven rubio había dado en toda su vida. Su miembro estaba flácido, no había eyaculación, pero su orgasmo lo podía sentir desde el mismo centro de su ser. Un orgasmo tan poderoso y doloroso como nunca había experimentado en su vida. Spock no se quedaba atrás, él gruñía como animal salvaje mientras descargaba toda su semilla en el interior palpitante de su esclavo.

Conforme las oleadas de aquel tsunami fueron disminuyendo ambos perdieron la energía. Spock se desplomó un par de segundos en el cuerpo de su amante antes de abrir los ojos y separarse de él. Jim aún no se recuperaba mientras sentía como lo iba desatando el pelinegro, aplicando un suave masaje a sus extremidades para que recuperaran el flujo de sangre. Una vez liberado el vulcano se sentó a un lado de Kirk y atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, James encorvado en posición fetal, con su cabeza en el pecho del vulcano, sentía el errático movimiento de su corazón en sus oídos.

―James ―dijo el vulcano en voz baja ―¿Cuál es el nombre de tu mejor amigo?

Kirk no contesto.

Spock masajeó su espalda y lo meció suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás unos momentos.

―James ―repitió ― ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu mejor amigo?

Silencio.

Spock inhalo y exhalo lentamente, intentando darle espacio al rubio para contestar. Su ansiedad comenzó a construirse conforme el silencio se iba prolongando.

―Bones ―susurró Jim después de unos segundos, eternos para Spock.

El vulcano suspiró aliviado. Sostuvo al rubio un momento más en sus brazos antes de acostarlo suavemente en la cama y besarle la frente. Lo miró a los ojos, Jim le dedicó una sonrisa cansada pero amplia.

―No sabía que eras capaz de expresar tantas emociones ―dijo divertido

Spock frunció ligeramente le ceño, imperceptible al ojo común, pero no para Kirk.

―Francamente requirió mucho más control de lo que realmente necesito para nuestros juegos ―dijo mientras se levantaba de su lado e iba al extremo de la habitación ―tuve que meditar durante tres horas antes de encontrarte para asegurarme de que mantendría mis emociones bajo el control necesario

―Eso explica el apuro que tenías por dejar la nave ―dijo Jim en tono burlón mientras veía curioso como Spock sacaba un kit medico oculto en algún lugar del cuarto

―Mentiría si dijera que no sentí incomodidad al inicio de la práctica, sin embargo, querías una fantasía con un guerrero Vulcano Pre-Surak, únicamente intentaba darle lo que pedías ―dijo Spock serio mientras sacaba antiséptico en spray y el regenerador dermal del kit y comenzaba a hacerse cargo de las heridas del rubio ―te debo una disculpa

Jim hizo una mueca extrañado.

―¿De qué hablas? ―dijo perplejo mientras intentaba averiguar en qué momento Spock sobrepasó los límites que ambos establecieron previamente.

―Acordamos que te realizaría cinco cortes ―dijo Spock mientras terminaba de regenerar la piel de su clavícula y pasaba a los pezones ―No me sentí con el control suficiente por lo que únicamente te realicé tres.

James soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de que Spock estaba algo apenado por no poder mantener el control suficiente como para satisfacer sus ridículas peticiones

―Créeme que ni recordaba que habíamos quedado en eso ―le calmó cariñosamente ―Fue maravilloso, enserio… Aunque debo admitir que escucharte reír era algo inquietante

Kirk quería distraerlo y funcionó

―Solté una carcajada seca una sola vez ―dijo Spock sonando algo ofendido

―Te reíste y fue raro ―replicó Jim sonriendo ampliamente ― Pero me pareció interesante como expresaste tanto únicamente con tus ojos y algunas sonrisillas burlonas, eres el maestro de las fantasías Spock.

El vulcano lo miró a los ojos, los ojos azules de James estaban llenos de dicha y diversión. Su corazón se derritió ante aquella mirada

―Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste esta carpa? ―dijo el rubio de repente sacando a Spock de su embelesamiento

―Es de mi padre, solíamos acampar en el desierto constantemente

―¡Esto no es acampar! ―exclamó el capitán soltando una tremenda carcajada ―¡Es prácticamente un palacio desmontable!

―Lo usábamos en viajes de investigación ―se justificó el pelinegro

―¿Eso le dijiste para que te la prestara? ―preguntó James con su sonrisa lobuna

―Si, le dije que quería mostrarte la Aurora Boreal Vulcana

―¿En Vulcano hay aurora boreal? ―preguntó sorprendido

Spock se levantó para guardar el equipamiento medico en su estuche y lo fue a dejar a donde lo tenía anteriormente.

―No precisamente ―dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de Kirk ―es un fenómeno diferente, sin embargo así se le conoce popularmente a lo largo de la federación, especialmente en la Tierra.

―Wow, ¿entonces le mentiste a tu padre? ―dijo Jim burlón

―No, en la noche saldremos a observarla, por su puesto

Jim se rio, astuto vulcano. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Spock, mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

―¿Y me harás el amor bajo las estrellas? ― preguntó Jim juguetón, volteando a ver los ojos del vulcano con todo el afecto que pudo imprimir en su mirada, él sabía que efecto tenía sobre su amado.

La mirada de Spock se suavizó y una minúscula sonrisa, aquella que reservaba únicamente para Jim, apareció. Lo besó con delicadeza. Únicamente un ligero roce de labios.

―Así es ―susurró, aún pegado a los labios rosados de su humano ―pero por lo pronto sería prudente descansar, dudo mucho que quieras hacerlo en la noche.

El rubio soltó una carcajada dándole la razón a Spock. Además después de tremendo episodio necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, sentía sus piernas de gelatina, así que se acurrucó con el vulcano y en cuestión de segundos cayó profundamente dormido.

Spock se aseguró de que Kirk estaba completamente inconsciente antes de levantarse con cuidado y salió de la carpa al aerodeslizador, que había tomado también prestado, por su equipaje. Planeaba quedarse en ese lugar tres días, así que se había preparado con la cantidad suficiente de ropa, comida y claro, hiposprays de oxígeno para mantener a su humano contento y sin correr a la sala de emergencias. Lo único que estaba en el aerodeslizador todavía era la ropa.

Se colgó del hombro la maleta de ambos, no era mucho. Mirando hacia ambos lados y se aseguró de escuchar la rítmica respiración de su t'hy'la dentro de la carpa, abrió un compartimento secreto del aerodeslizador, ahí adentro había una cajita de terciopelo negro. La abrió para admirar las dos sencillas pero hermosas bandas de oro y plata que había adentro. Por un momento dejó que sus emociones lo embargaran, amaba con tanta intensidad a ese humano… Sonrió con sutileza y cerró la cajita para guardarla dentro de la maleta.

* * *

 _¿Adivinan qué hará nuestro vulcanito?_

 _Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, esta fantasía la tenía implicada desde la primera parte de la colección. Si no han leído el resto de los fics, les explico, este es la cuarta entrega de la colección, se trata de escenarios fantasiosos de una pareja Spirk establecida, no quería dejarlos únicamente en la fantasía, con esta colección quiero dar algunas pinceladas de su relación sentimental no únicamente la parte sexual, es por eso que al final de las fantasías les dejo ver algo de su vida. De esa manera pueden leer esto como un PWP pero así mismo si prestan atención verán que todas se conectan. Después de tanta intensidad a demás necesitaba hacer algo muy dulce al final. Por cierto, para esta colección acepto peticiones de fantasías._

 _Como practicante responsable creo que debo aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _El Pet Play no es necesariamente una práctica de humillación, en esta ocasión Spock así lo hizo, pero el Pet Play es muy extenso, existen muchas variantes, desde la práctica de humillación hasta el entrenamiento canino. Probablemente en algún trabajo posterior utilice la misma práctica con otro fin._

 _No planeaba jugar con este tipo de prácticas riesgosas, pensaba utilizar más que nada dominación mental y humillación, pero no me estaba gustando del todo, sentía que algo le faltaba y la típica inspiración de la media noche sacó lo que estaba buscando, si quería escribir algo más oscuro, este era el momento de hacerlo, la fantasía perfecta. Sin embargo debo de decir que este tipo de prácticas son muy riesgosas por lo que insistiré que no se practiquen sin el debido entrenamiento, conocimiento y precauciones, asumiendo que estas prácticas tienen más riesgo que las típicas prácticas BDSM y por supuesto únicamente con alguien de su entera confianza._

 _James en esta ocasión experimentó algo llamado Subspace, es un estado mental en el que el sumiso entra cuando se mete por completo dentro de la práctica, esto suele suceder especialmente cuando la sesión es particularmente intensa. Si no se maneja de la manera adecuada al sumiso le puede dar algo llamado Subdrop, que es un estado emocional que ocurre al salir del subspace, puede ser similar a la depresión. Cada persona lo experimenta diferente y puede ser más propenso o no de sufrir el subdrop._

 _Sí, un hombre puede llegar al orgasmo sin una erección y sin eyacular, esa práctica que vimos hoy se le llama Orgasmos forzados, en la que literalmente fuerzas al organismo a tener orgasmos en contra de su voluntad, lo cual termina siendo doloroso y al mismo tiempo placentero._

 _En fin, creo que ya es demasiado breviario cultural BDSMero por hoy._

 _Me emociona tanto estar de vuelta, me hace tan feliz escribir y realmente es algo que me hacía mucha falta. Llevo tanot sin hacerlo que francamente me siento algo oxidada, espero que la calidad de mi trabajo no haya disminuido. Los quiero._

 _¿Merezco algún review? No importa la extensión sino la intención._

 _LLAP_

 _Bliss_


End file.
